Examples of devices for viewing multimedia data (e.g., DivX, MP3, or MPG) of a personal computer (PC) through a wide screen television (TV) with high-definition capability include “Radio-Signal Remote Relaying System” and “Multicontent Playback System”, which are disclosed in patent applications previously filed by the present applicant.
Such a radio-signal remote relaying system or multicontent playback system wirelessly transmits multimedia data contained in PC to a remote TV or audio player. Accordingly, there is an advantage in that the multimedia data contained in PC can be viewed or heard at remote places, while a restriction is imposed that the multimedia data should be stored in the PC.
That is, given that AV signals are offered through various types of channels such as satellite broadcasting, cable broadcasting, on-air broadcasting, or digital versatile disc player (DVDP), the above-mentioned radio-signal remote relaying system or multicontent playback system is used very restrictively.
Accordingly, a new transmitter is required to be developed which can transmit broadcast signals or AV signals provided through various types of channels, such as satellite broadcasting, cable broadcasting, or on-air broadcasting, to TVs or computers at remote locations via wireless or wireline connections, so that users can conveniently view AV sources provided through various types of channels regardless of locations.